The Lonely Coffin
by Blacksoul188
Summary: What if Neji Hyuuga and Tenten didn't live in a ninja world, but some place far worst. A world full of chaos and deceit in a town next to a cursed forest that been there for thousands of years and no one knows how it got it. What if the forest holds a dark entity that draws every living soul including Neji into its clutches just so they can fall prey to its contract.


**Chapter 1: The Opened Coffin in a forgotten Land**

In a darken forest far away from any civilization lise a evil spirt that consumes the souls of the people in which he saved.

The villagers that lived there long ago fought the spirt constantly until it was far away from their homes and their souls, but when the spirt disappeared from the land the villagers all came down with an illness that they couldn't get rid of.

They tried their medicine, they prayed to their god but soon enough they to perish by the sickness that they wish the dark spirit to take away.

When all the villagers died off from their sickness, the forest grew over their land that they work so hard to build.

The forest was consumed by a thick every lasting fog that cover everything that exist in the forest up like it was never existed there in the first place.

Many centuries past and the world around the forest grew but the forest stayed the same, until one day a young man wondered into it's fog.

The man wondered for hours it seemed in the forest, and in his mind he knew it was mid-day but it was pitch dark in the forest that he was in. Couldn't wrapped his head around why it was so dark he continued his search.

He move deeper and deeper into the forest through its misty white fog, and that is when he started to hear the voice, the voice of the people that came before.

The voices was begging him to leave, but he did not listen. They told him to turn around and go the way he came, but he did not care. They did whatever they could but there voices just couldn't reach the man, he was consistent on finding what he came there for, whatever it might have been.

Once he got closer and closer to the dark spirit the voices faded, and a relief washed over him and his sanity, but sadly as he was so closed on finding what he needed the alarm on his watch just went off and began to ring.

The man turned his watch off and head back to his home, but something in the forest decided that the boy will not leave, and so be it the young man was trapped there. No matter which way he turned and how fast he moved, he just could find his way out of the forest.

Night was approaching and the man was terrified, he only walked for an hour or two in the forest but how did he get so far with in this forest he thought, he tried to call someone but his cell was dead drained of battery.

That is when the man really started to freak out, he looked at his phone just ten short minutes ago and it was fully charged and now it's dead.

Things wasn't making any sense or adding up for the man, it felt like he was losing his sanity all together, right then and there, that is when the voices returned to man's head, but this voice was darker than the rest if you heard it, it would drive a spine chilling fear right through your very soul. Crushing your spirit in two.

The voice was telling the man to continue his search, but the man didn't want to all he wanted at that point was to go home to his wife.

But the voice wouldn't allow it, it said to him that if he didn't continue his search he would never see his wife or any of his friends again. Couldn't even bare to thing of that ever happening the man stood up and told the voice,

"Okay, I will do as you ask. I will continue my search...just don't!...don't hurt my wife!" said the man pleeding with the voice

The voice agreed only if he could find the treasure that was hidden with in the forest before day comes.

The man didn't quite know why the voice was trying to make him look for a treasure, but something deep inside of him knew that if he didn't do what the voice told him, his wife would be hurt and he couldn't have that.

The man looked around the forest, every inch infact but no treasure to be seem. He asked the voice "Is there even a treasure in this forest?"

The voice did not answer nor respond to the man question, it just watched as he looked around the forest that they was both in.

On the brink of exhaustion the man finally stumble upon what he saw to be the treasure that the voice was making him search for, with plenty of time to spare. In his books it would have been a bonus but the voice did not think so.

The voice told the man to dig the grave up and open the coffin inside. When the man refused he heard his wife voice as clear as the day is long in the summer time scream in pain, like somebody was hurting her.

The man with tears in his eyes begged the voice to stop hurting his wife, as he dig the grave up with his own bare hands.

Once the grave was cleared and the coffin was opened even more fog came from with in, revealing the coffin was empty from the inside. As the man looked upon the empty coffin the voice that was guiding him there said to him,

"Tell me boy, what do you want out of life that you just can't get your hands on? I can give it to you with no questions asked" said the voice

"I want nothing" said the man as tears continued to come out of his eyes and drop on the grouind

"Are you sure, there's nothing you want" said the voice to the man

"There's nothing I told you" said the man as he quickly turned his head when he heard his wife screamed out of pain.

"Hey, what are you doing to her? I did what you wanted!" yelled the man in anger as he looked around the forest trying to find where the voice was coming from

"Sure but you only did the first part, now you must do the rest or your wife dies!" said the voice

"You bastard!" said the man with a shocked look upon his face, as he clenched his fists in anger

"Well what will it be then, will you tell me what you want out of life, or will you sit back and watch as your wife die, knowing you could have down something to stop it!. Don't forget the sun's about to raise so you have to make a decision quick" said the voice as it laughed right at the man's face

The man closed his eyes and tried to think as quickly as possible, should he give in to the voice and do as it says or take a chance and risk his own wife life. It was stuff decision indeed truly it was but the man came to a conclusion,

So he opened his eyes and said to the voice around him "Fine you win, I want my wife to be safe!"

"Nice try but what I can grant can only be for the wisher, not anybody else" said the voice

The man clenched his teeth together as he said to the voice, "Than I want to protect her. Can you grant that?!" said the man with such anger in the tone of his voice

"That I can grant, but before I do you must know the wish you want granted will only bring darkness and pain to you" said the voice

"But will my wife be okay?" said the man

"Yes quite, but you will suffer in the process" replied the voice

"I don't care, I can take anything as long as my wife is okay" said the man as he put his right hand on his chest over his heart

"You will regret those words I'm sure" said the voice

"Shut up and grant my wish" said the man quite angry at the voice

"As you wish" said the voice as a giant amount of dark aura came out of the coffin and cover the man body

The dark aura fused with the man body and very soul turning his hair from brown to dark green and his eyes from lavender to ocean blue. Once the transformation was complete the dark voice said to the man, "Pick the coffin up"

"What for you got what you need haven't you?" said the man

"Wishes even the ones I grant will soon fade from this world. And once the coffin turns completely black the wish that I granted you will end!" said the voice

"Than there is no point in granting wishes if it does not last forever" said the man

"Ah but it is, but you will find that out down the road" said the voice of the forest

"I don't care, you can do whatever you want with me, as long as you do one thing" said the man as he picked the coffin from off the ground and put it on his back.

"Stay the hell away from my wife" said the man as he walked away from the dark forest with the coffin on his back.

The man finally left the forest and went back to his home, back to his wife. He knocked on the door to his house 5 times just like he always do, to make sure his wife knew it was him.

The door to his house opened and he found that his wife was the one who opened it, she was perfectly unharmed not a crash on her body. He was happy to see his wife was okay, so much in fact he smiled and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

She was surprise, never in her life she saw her husband so happy besides their wedding day. She said to her husband in a curious tone of voice, "Neji Hyuga why are you home so late, and what did you do to your hair?"

Neji replied to his wife "It's a short but very complicated story my dear. All I want to do now is spend time with you. If you may be so kind"

Tenten was so happy to her those words coming out of her husband mouth, she quickly pulled him into the house and closed the door behind him. Once the door to the house was shut

They two love birds got comfy in their bed and watch tv all through the day, when night came the two fell asleep in each other arms.

Around 4 o'clock in the am the phone began to ring, the ringing of the phone woke Tenten up and she held over to the phone wondering how could be calling at this time at night. She answered the phone, only to find that her old friend was on the phone,

"Hello...I thought I told you never call me like this again. No I don't care what happened to you.

Wait what? I didn't know that happened, right I'm on my way!" said Tenten to the person on the phone right before she hung-up

She felt a weird feeling like she was about to throw-up, it was strange because just a few seconds ago she was feeling on top of the world. Strange indeed but she didn't have time to worry about her health she had to leave now,

Tenten left the house the moment she could, without saying a word to her husband.

She hope that her business would be finish before night's end, but night did end and she still haven't returned to the house.

The light from the sun shined through the window onto Neji face waking him up from his slumber, he was shocked and worried when he saw Tenten wasn't in bed with him, and he also found it strange he was always the one who got up early.

Everyday since they been married, she always said she hatred getting up early, she despise that most of all out of life, but why did she do this now thought Aleva

But he really didn't look into it that much, deep in his heart he knew his wife could handle herself. With that thought in mind he got up out of bed and head into the kitchen to make him some breakfast, he opened the refrigerator to get some eggs for his breakfast

That is when he notice a note stuck to the milk carton, with the words "read me" written on the front. This peaked Neji interest since he did love reading he pulled the note from the carton of milk and he reed it.

The note reads "blank" that all it says "blank" no other words was writing on the note, just one word.

He didn't know what it note means and he didn't know who wrote it. At the time he thought it was nothing so he tossed it in the trash without a second thought in his mind, and he continued making his breakfast

Once his breakfast was complete, he took a bite as his creation and he found it to be unappetizing by all means, so he to tossed it in the trash along with the note.

Didn't know what else to do, he went and pulled a random book off of his book case and began to read it, the book he had in his hand tells of a warrior that distant to fight a evil force that dwell with in the darkness of a cursed city.

Neji haven't touch the book let alone seen the book until now, but the pilot of the story seem familiar like he reed it before.

Not to long after he pick the book up he heard a knock at his front door. It was so surprising Neji couldn't help himself but to jump into the air out of fright.

Knowing he was getting a little to worked up, he put the book down on the coffee table and went to see who was at the door.

Aleva opened the door once he knew it was one of his friend, "Come in" said Aleva to his guest but he's friend didn't move some the doorstep

His friend asked him to please come with him, it was important he said.

"Sure is everything okay?" said Neji

"Can you please come with me, it's important" said his friend in the same tone with the same dale expression on his face.

Neji agreed to come with him but he just have to get one thing first, Neji closed the door to his house and went to his closest in his bed room. Neji opened the closest and pulled the coffin from with in.

He put the coffin on his back as he thought to himself "Okay now I'm ready to go" said the man as he followed his friend Lee out of the house wherever that was going

**To Be Continued**


End file.
